As Falhas da Imortalidade
by misskrum
Summary: Ginevra. Vermelho quente. Veneno imortal. Sangue novo. TRGW Prata no II Challenge de Vampiros do 3V


**Autor:** miss_krum  
**Título:** As Falhas da Imortalidade  
**Sinopse:** Ginevra. Vermelho quente. Veneno imortal. Sangue novo.  
**Ship:** Tom Riddle / Ginevra Weasley  
**Classificação:** M  
**Género:** Angst  
**Spoilers:** 2  
**Observação:** Universo Alternativo

* * *

**As Falhas da Imortalidade  
**_por __miss krum_

* * *

**N/A**: Fic em dois POV's diferentes, em alturas diferentes. Existem duas frases que caracterizam os dois POV's. Uma é retirada é retirada de um filme, _Tróia_, e outra da música _Forever Young _de _Alphaville_.

Fic em Universo Alternativo. Aqui não existe magia, tudo se passa num mundo como o nosso mas com certos _monstros_... Sim um mundo como o apresentado em Twilight. Bem, depois não digam que não avisei.

**Disclaimer**: Nada disto me pertence, a única coisa que me pertence é a ideia da história ahah. Créditos à JK e à Steph.

* * *

"**Immortality, take it. It's yours!"**

Eu não me recordo das dores. Elas simplesmente eram fracas, assim como tudo o que caracterizava os comuns mortais.

Não é como se eu não soubesse onde me metia, porque eu sempre soube _o que procurar_. Apenas me escapava _o onde_.

_Imortalidade_. Não é bonito o som? Era aquilo que eu sempre procurei. Ser _imortal._ Não é agradável dizer tal palavra? É o que eu sou.

Existem certos obstáculos no nosso caminho sempre que tentamos atingir os nossos objectivos. No meu caso, foi ter de recorrer a um meio, transformar-me em vampiro. Não é que eu tivesse outra escolha, ou que pudesse simplesmente ignorar o apelo da minha, ainda impune, alma. Eu não podia… Tinha que ser pleno. Eu tinha que deixar de temer o que o mundo me pudesse fazer. Eu simplesmente tinha de _arranjar maneira_. Não é fácil tentar entrar num mundo que quase não existe. Mas eu lutei. E eu descobri.

_Volterra. _

Eu era apenas um aprendiz dos melhores mestres. Não é que eu alguma vez me tivesse conformado com a situação... Mas enquanto fossem eles a mandar, enquanto fossem eles os que estavam no comando da situação, eu deixaria andar. E eu tive a recompensa pela minha dedicação, e essa recompensa foi em forma de mordida de vampiro. Jane encarregou-se disso. Carlisle não gostou. Eu estava sedento, no entanto... Eu era aquilo que sempre quis ser... Imortal.

Não sei quanto tempo me mantive à guarda dos Volturi. Carlisle já tinha ido embora à muito tempo atrás. Aros chamou-me para uma conversa em que me explicou que cada vampiro trazia um pouco da sua vida anterior para esta. Daí que houvessem vampiros que conseguissem ver os pensamentos de pessoas ou que conseguissem prever o futuro. Eu percebi onde ele ia chegar. Ele ia-me dizer o que é que trouxe para a minha vida imortal. Ele chegou ao ponto. Eu era incrivelmente irresistível para todas as pessoas e agora continuaria a sê-lo... Muito mais ainda. Eu sorri ao ouvi-lo. O mundo continuaria aos meus pés. Eu continuaria a conseguir tudo o que quisesse. Havia quem pensasse que ser manipulador era uma coisa má. Para mim era um ponto positivo, algo pelo qual eu me orgulhava.

Não havia ninguém no mundo como eu.

Eu escolhi Paris, porque sempre tive um fascínio especial por aquela enorme cidade. Tantas pessoas, tanto sangue. Paris era uma cidade romântica e decadente. Eu queria uma cidade romântica. Eu queria uma cidade onde pudesse brilhar. Eu queria um sítio onde pudesse encontrar de tudo e que sítio melhor para isso que não Paris? Depois que os Volturi me libertaram, nada mais me prendia àquele odioso lugar. Apenas aguentei, porque eu sabia que teria a eternidade à minha espera. Não eram alguns anos humanos que me fariam fraquejar.

Paris, cidade luz. Paris era tudo o que eu pensava que seria… E ainda mais. Apenas tive de ser cuidadoso para não me deixar levar pelos inebriantes perfumes de sangue. Sangue esse que me chamava e cantava para mim ternamente. Sentia-me doido em Paris.

Passaram-se muitos anos naquela cidade. Eu ainda não era capaz de controlar a minha sede, e todos aqueles perfumes eram demasiado chamativos… Demasiado irresistíveis. Eu não era capaz de resistir e não tinha porque o fazer.

Todas as pessoas que matei morreram por uma causa maior. Pelo menos morreram para que eu vivesse. E isso é uma causa bastante aceitável.

Muitas pessoas olhavam para mim enquanto passava na rua, e eu sabia que exercia um fascínio especial sobre elas. Não me era difícil matar, porque eu podia escolher quem eu quisesse.

Comecei a seleccionar as minhas vítimas mais cuidadosamente. Normalmente jovens com um cheiro especial. Tinha um apelo especial às ruivas, porque tinham cabelo de sangue. Eram quentes, agradáveis ao olhar.

Comecei a matar em sítios especiais. Ganhei tanta perícia que depois matava apenas por gostar de o fazer. Gostava do sabor do sangue fresco, mais do que da minha imortalidade. Foi aí que percebi que a minha imortalidade tinha falhas. Eu deixei de querer ser imortal, acima de tudo, para querer sentir o sabor de sangue quente na minha boca. Sentir o sangue escorregar pela minha garganta inflamando o meu ser.

Eu queria o sangue, não a imortalidade.

Mas eu era imortal e tinha sangue. Eu era livre e ninguém me podia parar.

Mesmo assim, passado um tempo, sosseguei. Estava a dar demasiado nas vistas e já falavam num _serial killer_ na cidade. A última coisa que queria era que os Volturi viessem atrás de mim. Eu não gostava apenas de me alimentar. Eu sempre gostei mais de jogos mortais, eles fascinavam-me. _Sobretudo porque quem morre... Não sou eu_.

Um dia eu via-a. Ela cheirava incrivelmente bem. E era ruiva.

Parecia-me demasiado criança… Não devia passar dos dezasseis anos e eu iria ter imortalmente vinte e um. Eu já não tinha como contar à quantos anos eu tinha essa idade.

Eu decidi que era hora de brincar. Ela não iria resistir.

Alguma coisa nela era especial.

Ginevra. Vermelho quente. Veneno imortal. Sangue novo.

Eu não a quis matar. Eu queria prová-la... Mas no entanto queria continuar a admirar aqueles cabelos vermelhos. Eu queria sentir o sabor do sangue dela... Porém, pela primeira vez pensei em transformar alguém.

Não seria bom ter sempre aqueles cabelos vermelhos a submeterem-se a mim?

Eu sabia como transformá-la.

Ela era incrivelmente tonta perto de mim. O meu cheiro tinha um efeito especial nela. O seu coração batia aceleradamente. Os olhos estavam esbugalhados. Podia apostar que ela não pensava, que o oxigénio não lhe chegava ao cérebro.

Ela estava tanto à minha mercê, como uma boneca de trapos. Eu poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela. A sensação de poder consumiu-me. Todas as pessoas que tinha matado não tinham resistido muito ao meu riso, ao meu cheiro, ao meu charme... Mas ela não resistia de modo nenhum.

Ginevra, qual era o meu poder sobre ti que te fazia perder a identidade? Quão forte era ele?

Ela não tentou cativar-me. Quando recuperava a sanidade eu via claramente nos olhos a vergonha que sentia por estar tão perto dela.

Pura.

Ela era completamente pura.

Isso só me estimulou mais.

Decidi mordê-la. Se o sangue dela fosse assim tão irresistível como o seu cheiro, eu beberia o seu sangue até à última gota. Se não fosse assim tão irresistível, eu pararia.

O sabor dela era bom, mas não incrivelmente bom. Já tinha, mesmo, provado melhores. Eu transformei-a. Eu dei-lhe a hipótese de viver para sempre. Eu teria--a submetida a mim. Eu seria o seu mestre e ela não teria outra hipótese que não fosse obedecer-me.

Ela tremia com convulsões, ela gritava com as dores.

Eu sorria.

As dores físicas passariam…

E ela seria minha para sempre.

_Para sempre._

"_**Do you really want to live forever?"**_

Eu recordo-me das dores. Profundas, insuportáveis.

Nunca desejei tanto morrer. Curioso… Aquilo que desejo é exactamente aquilo que não posso ter. Morte. Ele chama-me tonta, ele ri na minha cara por não aproveitar a oportunidade que me deu.

A minha imortalidade tem falhas, profundas como foram as minhas dores.

Eu nunca desejei ser imortal. Eu nunca desejei mais do que aquilo que estava ao meu alcance. Eu queria uma vida normal e agora sou tudo menos normal... Eu sou um monstro.

Ele cativava-me com aquele cheiro maravilhoso, demasiado doce. Ele era demasiado belo também.

Nunca tinha visto ninguém como ele.

Paralisei quando ele se aproximou de mim e apenas murmurei atabalhoadamente quando ele me falou. Eu, que já era considerada anormal, estava a ser ainda mais anormal se tal fosse possível. Coisa que eu achava que não ia acontecer... Antes de o acontecer. Quando senti aquele cheiro inebriante pela primeira vez não fui capaz de fugir.

Perto dele eu era comum, inútil, fraca.

Logo eu, a pobre Weasley em todos os sentidos.

Ele aparentemente não se importou. Apenas se aproximava mais de mim para que eu pudesse ficar bêbada pelo seu perfume. Tão encantador como enjoativo.

Era demasiado doce, tal como ele era demasiado perfeito.

Comecei a sentir vergonha da minha própria estupidez perto dele. Parecia um bebé com o grande mestre. Mas ele não parecia ser muito mais velho que eu. Talvez uns dois ou três anos. Porém, o encanto dele era anormal. Ele tinha alguma coisa de especial. Não havia ninguém como ele...

E eu sentia que algo não estiva bem. Eu sentia.

Mas fui demasiado fraca para resistir ao apelo dele. _Aquele cheiro..._

Sentia-me como uma boneca de trapos perto dele.

Ele, literalmente, fez de mim tudo o que quis e eu não era capaz de me opor a nada.

Fui tudo tão rápido… Ele aproximou-se mais de mim, eu senti aquele cheiro demasiado doce que tanto me encantou e segui-o sem pestanejar. Nem questionei o porquê de alguém tão belo se aproximar de mim. Eu era apenas uma Weasley, mais uma de uma família demasiado pobre há muito caída na parte miserável da capital francesa. As pessoas costumavam afastar-se quando eu passava, como se tivesse uma doença crónica. Talvez tivesse. Eu era o podre da sociedade e os meus cabelos vermelhos flamejantes denunciavam-me, completamente.

Mas eu não me importei que, pela primeira vez, alguém olhasse para mim. E que esse alguém fosse como ele, tão irresistível.

Ele estava rodeado de mistério e eu não fui capaz de escapar.

Eu não fiz nada para me opor quando lhe vi o brilho vermelho nos olhos. Ele era poder, ele era fascínio.

Eu só queria que ele me tocasse.

Ele tocou-me. Ele feriu-me. Ele rasgou-me.

Ele era veneno e eu era sangue. Eu era inocência e ele era perspicácia. Eu era apenas uma boneca de trapos perto dele e ele podia rasgar, porque tinha o poder de voltar a cozer.

Eu pensei que aqueles cortes seriam a minha morte, mas mais uma vez me enganei profundamente. Eles deram-me a vida perpétua, a vida de um monstro sedento.

As dores acabaram por parar. Ele estava ao meu lado, quando deixei de tremer. Ele sorria para o meu aspecto. Deveria estar horrível.

Contrariando isso, ele deu-me um espelho e fez sinal para que olhasse para lá.

Já não sentia o seu perfume demasiado doce. Será que tinha sido produto da minha imaginação?

Olhei no espelho e vi que estava diferente.

Eu já não tinha inocência, pois toda ela tinha escapado de mim. Eu parecia matadora, fatal, imortal. Eu não estava horrível... Eu nunca tinha estado tão bela. Os meus olhos tinham um brilho vermelho.

Ele quis que eu saísse à rua, que experimentasse o meu novo poder. Aquele cheiro… Aquele cheiro estava-me a fazer desesperar. Eu não consegui resistir. Eu tive de me alimentar.

Mais tarde eu perguntei-lhe se era normal. Ele disse que sim, ele também não tinha resistido. Eu estava com medo... E se matasse alguém que conhecia por causa desta sede? Ninguém me poderia garantir que isso não iria acontecer.

Não quis continuar assim, ali presa com ele no centro de Paris, onde tudo poderia acontecer. Disse que me ia alimentar e escapei para casa. Eles notaram que eu estava diferente. Eles estavam cada vez mais maltrapilhos e eu parecia uma modelo saída de uma capa de revista. Tinha nojo de mim. Daquilo que era. Daquilo em que me tinham tornado. Eu não queria ser imortal. Se alguém me desse isso a escolher, eu preferiria continuar pobre e a ver as pessoas a mudarem de rua porque ia ali a rapariga Weasley, do que estar presa a esta realidade.

Eu não queria, mas estava com sede. E não haveria maneira de impedir isso. Eu tentei ir embora antes que algo acontecesse, mas Deus tinha deixado de estar ao meu lado assim que eu contrariei as leis dele e vendi a alma ao diabo.

O meu irmão não me quis deixar ir, teve medo do meu novo eu. Eu facilmente tirei as mãos dele de cima de mim… Já tinha reparado na minha nova super força. O único problema, aquilo que eu não controlava, era a distância que o separava de mim. Eu fiz tudo para me controlar, mas já não era eu. Eu tinha sede e ele tinha-me dito para saciá-la.

Desculpa-me Ron, também tu pareceste uma boneca de trapos. Até hoje nunca me perdoei.

Desculpa-me Ron por não ter chorado. Desculpa-me por não ter conseguido olhar para ti uma última vez. Culpei a minha própria estupidez. Eu nunca, mas nunca mesmo, deveria ter ido a casa.

Tentei matar-me mas nada teve resultados práticos. Nada resultou. Tentei tudo o que me passou pela cabeça desde saltar do torre Eiffel, até disparar contra mim. Entendi que não tinha sangue, que não tinha como morrer. Tentei enforcar-me e percebi que não necessitava de respirar. Tentei afogar-me e descobri que me sentia mais à vontade na água do que no ar. Eu estava destroçada por não conseguir sentir dor.

Nunca fui tão parecida como uma boneca de trapos. Eu era inútil. Eu era morta. Eu não sofria. Eu não chorava. Eu apenas me podia limitar a existir por toda a eternidade.

Voltei à Torre Eiffel e lembrei-me da primeira vez que lá tinha estado. Tinha sido com ele, com o meu irmão. Nós éramos crianças. Lembro-me de termos ficado confusos por as pessoas se afastarem de nós. Lembro-me de sentir a tua mão agarrar-me com medo que eu caísse ou que alguma coisa estúpida me passasse pela cabeça e eu pensasse em saltar. Lembro-me perfeitamente desse momento. Lembro-me da minha mãe me dizer que haveríamos de lá voltar quando me abraçou e deu um beijo. Lembro-me da minha família unida contra todas as circunstâncias. A minha antiga família. Porque agora eu não tinha ninguém. Eu não existia. Eu só pensava em sangue.

_Eu quis chorar_.

Mas eu não tinha lágrimas.

_Eu quis saltar outra vez._

Mas sabia que de nada adiantaria.

_Eu quis dormir._

Mas nem a isso, eu tinha direito.

_Eu estava presa._

Presa a este modo torturante de ser.

A imortalidade estava cheia de falhas. Sobretudo para aqueles que não a queriam ou a desejavam.

Estava vento. Sentia os meus cabelos flamejantes revoltos no ar. Respirei e senti uma fragrância conhecida.

Senti um toque frio do ombro. Era Tom. Ele sorria. Ele continuava incrivelmente belo. Mas parecia menos encantador sem o seu cheiro _demasiado_ doce. Cheiro que diabéticos não podiam sentir sem morrerem.

Paris parecia mais viva que nunca à noite com todas as suas luzes.

Voltei para casa com ele.

Voltei, porque não tinha alternativa.

E porque tinha toda a eternidade pela frente.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *


End file.
